The lightning in the storm REDO
by Tinfoot
Summary: Even in the darkest of storms one must find and head towards the light, lest he be consumed by the darkness, even if that light is the lightning in the storm. A kind police officer rescues a luxray named Rose from a notoriously abusive trainer that participates in underground battle leagues. What happens when Rose is taken in by the kind officer? THIS IS A REWRITE OF SORTS


This is a semi rewrite of my second story "The lightning in the storm". Due to my displeasure of how the original turned out and a few people telling me that I could easily expand it, I decided to rewrite this a bit and reupload it while leaving it unfinished so I could expand on this should I choose to do so. Without further ado, let us begin again!

Rose cringed as the door to her "room" slammed shut. Her trainer was mad. VERY mad. They had just lost a major tournament and Rose was the last one to get knocked out, thus becoming the one who got beat the worst. The shitty part was that even if she hadn't been knocked out when she did, she still would have been beaten! Although this was a simple fact of life in her trainer's house, she never could get used to it. Her trainer stalked over to her without a word leaving his lips. He didn't need a single one though, one could plainly see the wrath etched onto his face. Before she could even think of moving or even bracing herself, her trainer slapped her across the face, sending her reeling a bit from the semi unexpected force.

"Stupid bitch!" He yelled. Life had never been easy with him, not even when Rose was just a shinx. Rose's trainer was a particullarily brutal when it came to "disciplining" his pokemon, Rose especially. The tournament they had lost wasn't your average battle, it was the semi finals to an underground ring. The differance between the underground and aboveground leagues? The underground ones were practically ruleless and much more brutal. Sometimes pokemon died in the ring.

The beating, like most of the others, passed in a pain filled blur. That is, until something Rose had never thought COULD happen happened; the door blew down. She was just lucid enough to make out the blurry image of her trainer looking toward the now open doorway and the rapidly increasing number of blackish blue forms pouring through it. Her trainer lashed out at one, but was quickly pinned by a few and restrained. Her trainer was exeptionally brutal this time and Rose could feel her mind shutting down from the pain, not unlike when she fainted in battle, but not before one of the forms knelt beside her and looked to her face. With it being much closer, Rose could make out that it was a policeman. The policeman had brown hair, green eyes and a bit of a beard, but Rose saw something in his eyes that she had never seen in her life before: Pity and sympathy.

Before Rose could inspect the man anymore she passed out from the pain, welcoming unconciousness' cold embrace.

When she next awoke, Rose was not in the dark room she was in previously, she was in an oddly white room that smelled disturbingly clean. She looked around, half expecting her trainer to burst in and continue the inturrupted beating. Who she spotted however, was not her trainer, but the same policeman that had come to her and stopped her trainer! He was asleep, but Rose growled deeply in her throat, not knowing what to do. The deep noise woke the policeman from his troubled sleep and glanced over towards where Rose was supposed to be sleeping, but was suprised (and pleased) to see her awake. "Oh! You're a wake! How are you... uh, why are you growling at me?" The man's tone changed from relief to confusion when he noticed Rose's growling.

"Who are you human? Why did you help me?" Rose asked in an unintentionally prideful tone, not at all expecting a response.

"Well, I am officer Smith. John Smith. I led the raid to arrest your trainer on multiple accounts of abuse and participation in an illegal battling ring. What I saw when we came in was enough to convict that horrible man. Why I helped you? I suppose I did so because it's my job and it's in my nature to help people, so says my mother. Before you start acting all suprised, I can understand you with my standard issue translator. Comes in handy."

It took Rose a minute to shake off the shock of what she had just been told: She was free, her trainer couldn't hurt her anymore and she could talk to someone! After a moment of clearing her head, a question Rose really didn't feel like dealing with reared it's ugly head: Where would she stay now? "Mr. Smith,"

"Just call me John, you and I are equals."

"Okay, John... Where... will I be staying now?"

John leaned back on his chair and scratched his beard. "Now that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" At this, Rose let out a faint whimper of sadness and let her tail and ears droop a bit. "Luckily, I have the answer to that question. Not the million dollars sadly, probably wouldn't be wearing blue if I did. Anywho, while you were out I took the liberty of registering as your official trainer. So, if you want, you could come live with me. It'd probably be better that being in rehab with the rest of his team, but it's your choice."

Rose couldn't help but feel happy at that, her ears and tail perked right back up and wagged a bit. "Really?" She asked, a bit skeptical of this human's kindness but still hoping it was genuine.

"Really really." John confirmed, happy she was happy.

They talked a bit more before John got up and put his hat back on. "Well miss, I am happy you are pleased with you future arrangements but I gotta head back out, I'm still on patrol."

"You're leaving? Well, when can we go to your house?" Rose asked, a bit saddened her friend was about to leave.

"Sorry, but that guy did a real number on you: You have to stay here at the pokemon center for a few more days to make sure you heal up all right. Don't worry; I know how boring these days in a hospital can be, so I'll come by every day to see you and keep you sane while you're here. Sound good?" The suprisingly rapid nodding he got in return was more than enough of an answer, so John waved her goodbye and headed back out to keep Saffron city safe.

The few days that kept Rose hospitalized just seemed like they couldn't go any slower for the poor luxray. Thankfully, with John's visits, they passed rather calmly. When the day Rose was discharged with a clean bill of health came, she practically lept into John's cruiser when he picked her up to take her home for the first time. "Wow..." was all Rose could really say about John's home. It was a full house; two floors above the ground, basement below it. Maybe it was it's size or tidieness that set it so far apart from her old trainer's apartment. John chuckled a bit and walked in after her.

"Impressed? I'm flattered you think my home is so nice, but it's nothing out of the ordinary. Now, shall we have a bit of a tour around the house?" Rose couldn't agree more to the notion of exploring her master's home, Her new home.

Since it was a bit late and both of them had dinner prior to Rose's arrival, John decided to end the brief tour with Rose's room. "And here is where you will be sleeping." John said as he opened the door. To most people it would have been a relatively normal room, a bed, dressers and a couple of cushy chairs, but to Rose it was miles better that the closet like space that used to be her room. To John's great suprise, Rose began to cry! Softly at first, but quickly growing faster and louder. "Hey, are you ok?" Jonh asked in a caring tone as he knelt down next to her to comfort her. The luxray cried for a minute or two before managing out a little "yeah". When she stopped, she turned towards the still kneeling John and gave him the closest approximation to a hug a quadraped could give.

"Thank you... so, so much..." She said quietly. John was suprised by this sudden display of affection. True, they had grown to be friends during her stay at the pokecenter, but she had never let him touch her before. Spurred on by an unknown feeling, John overcame his confusion and returned the hug. After a few minutes of warm embrace, they broke and bade eachother a good night, making their way to their rooms. They both fell asleep happier than they had been in quite a long time.

The next two months had passed without much incident, John got a few bumps and bruises from work and Rose mainly stayed home. Every day that passed though, made Rose feel closer to John than the day before; after her sudden show of affection during her first night here, she hadn't touched John on purpose until a week an a half later. Over the last week or so, she was acting VERY affectionate towards the human; rubbing against his legs like a cat, snuggling up to him on the couch, and even sleeping with him on the couch once to keep him company after passing out on it due to a particularily late shift.

This veil of normalicy was pierced however, when Rose was watching television one rainy september day. In the short span of time that Rose had been living with him John had taught her many things ranging from how to open doors on her own to working various devices, such as the television. On this particular day, Rose had just switched on the telivision when the news anchor reported in an overly dramatic tone, "Breaking news, team Rocket has just fled an attempted bank robbery and is currently engaging officers in a gunfight in downtown saffron. One agent of team rocket has already been reported dead and several more have been wounded and apprehended. Thankfully, no policemen have been injured as of yet but the rocket members are actively targeting- Wha? Oh! This just in, one policeman has been injured in the confrontation!"  
Rose felt her throat knot up as she listened to the reporter, John was on patrol in downtown today. "Please not him, please not him, please not him, PLEASE not him..." Rose whispered with her eyes clenched shut as she hugged a pillow tightly, hoping against hope that John wasn't hurt. However, sometimes, hope is not always enough to keep ones who you hold close to your heart safe.

[Downtown Saffron, 8 minutes earlier]

John was crouching behind his cruiser, clad in a bullet proof vest and clutching his pistol. Like quite a few of his fellow officers, he had been called to help deal with and apprehend the fleeing members of team Rocket.

"John!" John looked across the small yet dangerous gap to one of his colleague's cars, where his partner sat in a similar fashion. "Follow me around the side of the building and we'll sneak in to catch these guys off guard!" John nodded and got ready to move when his partner gave him the word.

"And... NOW!" John and his partner dashed out from behind their cars while the other officers drew the criminal's fire. Before either of them were shot, they were both hugging the wall and making their way around the corner to the back entrance to the building the rockets have taken as their holdout. Before long, they were both climbing the stairs up to the spot on the second floor where the shooters were firing from.

John set his foot down infront of him and nearly jumped out of his skin at the creaking noise. This building was old, real old. So old in fact, some develpoers had come to get a permit for it's demolition from the police station a few weeks ago. They had worked their way up to the second floor by now, having arrested all the rockets they encountered thus far, and were about to breach the door leading to the room where the shooter were firing upon the other policemen.

Exchanging a nod with his partner, John got into position next to the door before kicking it down and entering the room with his gun ready to fire. Time however, seemed to slow down as soon as he entered that room and noticed something out of the corner of his eye; the muzzle of a gun, pointed straight at him. They were waiting for them! Acting on instinct, John swung his unarmed hand up and grabbed the barrel of the criminal's gun while he leveled his own at the criminal's head.

Before he could even process what HE had just done, John was kicked back by the criminal and was face to face with the business end of the criminal's weapon.

John didn't really catch what had happened next, it all just happened in a blur: His partner tackled the criminal, which knocked the criminal's gun away from John's face... but set a shot flying straight into his shoulder.

Getting shot hurt a lot less than John thought it would; all he really felt was an impact in his shoulder and his other hand flying up to grasp the wound instinctively. He looked down and pulled his hand back a bit, only to send it flying back to grab the wound when he saw his palm covered with his own blood.

In a semi-delerious state, John took a step back away from his parter and the now unconcious criminal, completely unaware of the dangerously loud creaking of the aged and rotten wood beneath his feat.

"There we go... Now you stay put, or else me and John'll rough ya up some more, ya hear? Right John? John...? John!" His partner said as he turned to look to John after hancuffing the criminal. He looked back just in time to see his partner and friend falling through the collapsed floor.

"Oh my god! Hang on John, I'll get help, just don't move!" His partner called down through the hole to his hopefully fine comrade. However, John would have heard him and responded, had he not been knocked unconcious from his head hitting the floor rather hard.

[John and Rose's home, uptown saffron, 95 minutes after the news broadcast.]

Rose was pacing about the house, mentally chastising herself for refusing to join the police. She could have protected him! She kept on wondering whether or not John was hurt and what she could have done to protect him. This went on for a few minutes before she raced to the door upon hearing the ring of it's bell, fully believing that John was on the otherside safe and sound. When she opened the door however, she was visibly and audibly disappointed and distressed when an officer she did not know was standing on their doorstep in the rain.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" Rose said as she tried to keep her voice as normal as possible, she didn't need to, nor want to, reveal her current state of distress to this stranger.

"Yes, you can. I assume you are Rose, lieutenant Smith's luxray?" Although she disliked being reffered to as John's property, she nodded. "Then I have bad news for you: He's been shot and is at the hospital now. Come on, I'll take you to him." There was little Rose could do to keep her suprise invisible, yet she succeed and kept a calm look on her face. With her throat in a knot and her mind going a mile a minute, she got in the officer's cruiser.

She stared out of the window the entire ride to the hospital, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Was he ok, how badly was he hurt and, god forbid, what would happed if he died? One question rose to the fore-front of her mind: Why was she so worried? Of course she should be worried, he was her trainer and best friend! But she felt like she was worrying too much for it to be just that. It didn't take her long to figure it out, but she still felt like a bit of an idiot for not noticing it before: The worrying too much, the cuddling, the odd serenity she felt while near him, it all fit together into one obvious, yet obscure truth.

She had fallen in love with him.

By Murphy's law, as soon as she realized that she was in love with him, her worry doubled. She felt like the world would simply stop spinning if John died. Before long they were at the hospital and Rose was practically flooded with adrenaline, forgetting the entire notion of keeping calm in favor of getting to John as quickly as possible. Thankfully he was already out of surgery when they got there and very much alive. A nurse led the way to John's room with the officer and Rose in tow. Rose simply couldn't keep from fidgeting on the way there. Thankfully the walk was short and when the nurse told them that they were at the correct room, Rose practically jumped through the door to get to her trainer and reassure herself that the world would not end. What she expected was John sitting up on the bed and wearing that same warm smile like he always did, maybe with a bandaged head but smiling all the same. What she got was John laying in the bed, looking to be in a rather deep sleep.

She ran up to him and licked his face to wake him up. It didn't work. She tried again, same result. She tried a few more times before she looked back to the nurse and growled "Why isn't he waking up?! What's wrong with him?!" There was a definate hint of panic in her voice, enough to give away the fact she was panicing enough to make her forget that the nurse had no translator to understand her with. The officer was quick to realize what she was doing and calmed the nearly panicing nurse by translating her question. Breathing a sigh of relief due to her recently discovered LACK of danger, the nurse explained, "When he was shot, he fell down through a hole in the floor and hit his head rather hard. Hard enough to put him in a short coma I'm afraid. He should be up in a day or so, three or four days at the most."

Rose said nothing as she climbed up into the chair next to John's bed and laid her head onto his arm. "Then I'll wait." She said after a few moments of silence. Without a valid reason to tell her to go, the nurse nodded a bit and left to tend to other patients. Rose said she'd wait, so she waited for a full three days before John awoke, only leaving his side for necessities such as food or water. When John awoke at about 2 AM, he was suprised to find Rose practically in his hospital bed with him. "R...Rose?" John croaked out, voice cracking a bit from lack of use. Rose looked up and widened her eyes a bit when she saw he was awake. Tears formed in her eyes as she just stared, happy beyond reasonable belief that the object of her affections was alive and awake. "Rose? You okay? What's wro-mph!?" Without thinking of her actions, Rose acted on instinct and pressed her lips to his and gave him an odd, yet very enjoyable, kiss.

John didn't really know what to think then; he had just woken up, was feeling very groggy and was just kissed by his best friend. So, he did what he thought was right at that moment and returned the kiss in full, wrapping his arms around her neck and head. They stayed like that for about 20 seconds or so before they broke for air, both panting slightly. "Don't you *pant* ever do that to me again... I love you too much to lose you..." Rose said as she nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Again, John found himself at a loss for words. He won't lie, he had found the kiss to be very enjoyable and over the two months he had spent with Rose he had devoleped some feelings for her that he simply couldn't explain. But it seems that the answer to his question was laying right ontop of him. The feeling he had felt towards Rose was love. "Oh, to hell with it..." He picked her head back up by her chin and brought her in for a second, and much more passionate, kiss. Rose's mouth opened a bit, inviting John's tongue to dance with her much more flat one; an invitation he gladly accepted. Inbetween dances their tongues probed around the other's mouth, tasting and exploring eachother.

They broke for air again and gazed into eachother's eyes for what felt like an eternity before Rose noticed something poking her in her lower stomach. She got up a bit and looked underneath her, only to see John's erect member trying in vain to burst free of it's prison of hospital issue cloth. She blushed at the sight of her love's tool hard and yearning for her. She looked back to john and saw that he was blushing just as hard as she was, maybe even moreso!

Just then the scent of his arousal hit her nose, sending her own through the roof. Purring deep in her throat, she brought him into another deep kiss as she used her hind legs to push his pants down and free his throbbing member. Too caught up in the moment to worry about petty things such as being caught having sex in a hospital bed, John was more than happy to return the kiss and help with the pants situation. After a few minutes of kissing and fumbling with John's pants, Rose broke from the kiss and stared into his eyes lovingly as she positioned her sex just above his throbbing 7.5 inch member.

Growing a bit impatient, Rose purred in her throat and slammed down onto his member. She had expected pleasure from the simple yet swift motion, but got a searing pain that tore through her body. She barely managed to stifle her sounds of pain as her entire body tensed up, waiting for this burning pain to end. Even though he hated to admit it while she was in pain, the feeling of being embedded deap in Rose was blissful to John. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her until she nodded, signlaing that the pain was past and she was ready to continue.

Seeing as how his position didn't really permit his to take charge and that Rose seemed like she wanted to, John literally laid back and let Rose take the reigns. She slowly picked herself up off of his member until only the tip remained inside her folds and slammed herself down once more, this time being greeted by a feeling quite similar to euphoria as his cock rubbed against her inner walls. They both managed to retain enough sense to quiet their moans and groans of pleasure. John could barely register just how slick, warm and tight she was through the mind clouding pleasure he was feeling. Her electric typing made her inner walls twitch a bit to instinctively try to milk him of his seed, which only increased the unearthly good feeling.

Rose slammed down on John's cock for a few unforgettable minutes before she felt like there was a dam deep inside her, just barely managing to hold back a flood of pleasure. Before she could even think about it anymore the dam burst and she had her first orgasm, walls twitching wildly, trying to milk John of his seed. The wild tightening and coiling of Rose's orgasm was more than enough to push John over the edge. John thrusted up with a grunt, trying to get as deep inside of his luxray lover's folds as he could. He shot his essence into her awaiting womb for what felt like an eternity, an eternity neither of them wanted to end.

Rose fell forward onto John's chest, suddenly exhausted, dislodging his member in the process. She nuzzled his chest with what little strength she had left. "I love you John, don't ever leave me..." John smiled as he used one hand to pull his pants back up to a managable level and pull the blanket over the both of them while the other ruffled Rose's mane.

"I love you too Rose. Don't worry about me dying on you, I plan on staying for a good long while; for you and for our children..." Had Rose been more awake, she would have felt ecstatic that John had said he would like to have kids with her, but in her drained state she just nuzzled him more, basked in the afterglow and slowly drifted off to sleep with the man she loved.

John felt himself start to nod off aswell soon after Rose had fallen asleep, so he wrapped his armss around her and drifted off to sleep, happier than he had felt in a very long time.


End file.
